El Porche
by Time Death
Summary: Ahí estaban ambos, en el porche donde él había creído besarla. Claro que lo último que ambos esperaban era entablar una larga charla sobre sus sentimientos... y algo más. Final alternativo, capítulo 2x10.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de L.J Smith y supongo que un poco también de la cadena de televisión por la que transmiten el programa. La historia es completamente mía y al publicarla no lo hago con ningún fin lucrativo.

**Título: **El Porche

**Summary: **Ahí estaban ambos, en el porche donde él había creído besarla. Claro que lo último que ambos esperaban era entablar una larga charla sobre sus sentimientos... y algo más. Final alternativo, capítulo 2x10.

**Rating: **T

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Pairing: **Damon/Elena

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del capítulo 2x10: The Sacrifice. No hay lemmon.

**Tipo: **One-shot

* * *

Y ahí estaban ambos, en el mismo porche donde él creyó haberla besado. Y ella volvía a rechazarlo, a mirarlo con ese enojo y esa ira que lo lastimaban de una forma que ni siquiera su hermanito menor, que creía saberlo todo acerca de sus sentimientos, podría imaginarse jamás.

—Lo que hiciste hoy fue increíblemente estúpido—Le dijo, asiéndola del brazo para que no pudiera escapar de él.

—Realmente, lo único estúpido fue que me atraparon— Le espetó Elena, zafándose a la fuerza de su agarre. Ella le echó una mirada rebelde, tan rebelde que por un momento se asemejó increíblemente a la vampiresa que poseía su mismo aspecto.

Por un instante, Elena se convirtió en Katherine.

—No cuestiono por qué tu y Stefan y todos los demás tratan tanto de salvarme— Comenzó la joven, disipando la confusa ilusión— No deberías cuestionarme por qué yo trato de salvarlos a todos ustedes.

Damon se le quedó viendo con una profundidad que puso a Elena un tanto nerviosa.

—Damon, buenas noches ¿de acuerdo?— Y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte no cedió— ¿Qué…? Jeremy ¿estás ahí?—Llamó.

Nadie contestó. Elena aporreó la puerta, pero sus intentos fueron iguales de infructuosos que sus llamados.

—Creo que no hay nadie en casa—Comentó Damon, después de unos minutos.

La joven le lanzó una mirada fulminante y el pelinegro esbozó una media sonrisa. Le encantaba hacerla enojar.

—Veo que no tienes llave…—Comenzó al ver como Elena se quedaba parada en la puerta, con la indecisión pintada en el rostro. Con esas palabras se ganó otra mirada asesina por parte de la castaña— Así que propongo que nos sentemos—dijo señalando el sillón que se encontraba en el porche— y esperemos.

Elena tardó tanto en decidirse que Damon se sintió algo culpable ¿Tan terrible había sido su conducta para que ella le tuviera tanta desconfianza?

Finalmente la joven se encaminó hacia el sillón y se sentó con aire apesadumbrado, lo más cerca posible del extremo. Damon la siguió y por un momento ambos permanecieron sentados, en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está Stefan?—Preguntó Elena de repente, notando que no había sabido nada de su novio desde el día anterior.

—Fue… a una expedición de caza—La vacilación de Damon fue apenas perceptible, pero Elena la notó y le lanzó una mirada escrutadora— Ya sabes que a él siempre le ha gustado la zoofilia. Supongo que se ha cansado de cazar inocentes conejos y ha ido por algo más difícil.

El muchacho no sabía exactamente por qué mentía, pero estaba seguro de que no quería que Elena tuviera otra razón para preocuparse. Pero el tema no sólo concernía a la joven castaña; antes de que ella lo sacara a colación, él había olvidado por completo lo que su hermano pensaba hacer y en ese momento el resultado de ese "experimento" lo preocupaba de sobremanera.

¿Qué demonios había pasado con Stefan?

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, ambos jóvenes habían vuelto a quedarse en silencio. A Damon no le desagradaba, ya que disfrutaba de la compañía de Elena, pero podía sentir la incomodidad de ésta, así que trató de aligerar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

— ¿Te acostaste con Rose?—Preguntó Elena de repente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Damon había comenzado a decir.

Éste se sorprendió tanto que por unos momentos no supo que contestar, pero que después esbozó una sonrisa seductora.

— ¿Importa?

Elena se ruborizó.

—No, sólo… es que cuando la fui a buscar a tu casa, ella parecía estar esperándote… desnuda.

La sonrisa de Damon se ensanchó más aún.

— ¿Ah, sí? Es bastante probable… desde luego, solo estaba con ella por diversión…

— No necesitas… no tienes que explicarme nada. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana— Farfulló Elena, cada vez más ruborizada. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación y le gustaba aún menos que Damon pensara que ella estaba celosa o algo así.

— Mmm, si lo hiciera, entonces serías la primera en enterarte, créeme—Replicó él, pensando que si él siguiera sus deseos lo primero que haría sería darle a la joven el mejor beso de su vida.

Elena desvió la mirada, y el pelinegro tuvo la seguridad de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso—Murmuró la castaña, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

— ¿Qué? Tú solo me dijiste que no hiciera "la cosa con el ojo"—Remedó con una ancha sonrisa.

—Hablo de los coqueteos.

—Pero si no estoy coqueteando contigo Elena—Replicó Damon con un falso tono de sorpresa— Yo sólo estoy expresando mis puntos de vista.

—Eres imposible— Le dijo ella, pero sonrió.

Fue una sonrisa diminuta, pero hizo que a Damon le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Así que, dime—Inició el joven, acercándose inconscientemente a Elena— ¿qué te llevó a hacer esa heroica locura? Y no me digas que fue por el bien común, porque no me lo trago.

La joven volteó su cuerpo hacia él, enfrentándolo con una mirada furibunda.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? ¡Tú y Stefan arriesgan siempre su vida por mí, y nunca me preguntan absolutamente nada! Y…

—Oh, así que esto es sólo un infantil y caprichoso acto de rebeldía ¿eh?— La interrumpió Damon con cinismo— Muy maduro, Elena.

— ¡Claro que no!—Replicó Elena, con ira— ¡Ustedes dos están seguros de arriesgar todo sin importarles las consecuencias, pero ahora ya no se trata sólo de ustedes! Todos a los que amo están involucrados y yo no podría perdonarme que murieran por mi culpa. Además ¿qué sentido tiene? Klaus va a venir por ellos, rompan la maldición o no…

—Lo detendremos—Masculló Damon pero Elena negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Es uno de los originales! No me imagino lo poderoso que puede ser, pero todos los vampiros le temen. Vampiros de más de setecientos años de edad. Tú y Stefan no van a poder detenerlo y yo no voy a arriesgarme.

—Pues yo no voy a dejar que mueras ¿está claro?— Repuso Damon con fiereza, mirándola los ojos.

—Damon...

—No, escúchame—La interrumpió el pelinegro con firmeza— Sé que piensas que Stefan es el único que se preocupa por ti, o el único que se arriesgaría para salvarte si te pasara algo malo ¡Pero te equivocas!

—Damon, basta…

— ¡No, Elena, ya no más! Estoy cansado de ser siempre el chico malo que pretende robarle la novia a su hermano. Estoy cansado de que él reciba el cariño y los agradecimientos mientras que a mí solo me toca la desconfianza y el desprecio. Estoy cansado de que me rechaces, Elena, y que lo hagas por las razones equivocadas.

En ése punto, la joven le lanzó una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Las razones equivocadas? Damon ¿qué…?

—Te amo, Elena—La interrumpió, soltando de sopetón las palabras que tanto le habían costado decir— Y es por eso que todos los recaudos que tomas contra mí, mi control mental y mi egoísmo son absolutamente innecesarios ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo no podría mentirte, ni controlarte ni ser egoísta contigo, ¡porque te amo, Elena, y cualquier daño que te hiciera a ti me lo haría a mí mismo!—Finalizó con una nota un tanto desesperada en la voz.

Al oír la declaración del pelinegro, Elena abrió los ojos como platos. Por un instante ambos se quedaron estáticos, mirándose a los ojos y sin saber que decir.

—Yo… Damon, tú…—La joven aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

Al oírla, el vampiro esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—No tienes que decir nada, Elena—La apaciguó— Sólo quería que, si me evitas o me rechazas, lo hicieras sabiendo la verdad completa, y no… por otros motivos—Se había levantado, y se disponía a irse cuando sintió una pequeña mano aferrando su brazo.

—No, Damon. Antes de irte, tienes que saber tú también la verdad—Le dijo con una mirada que traslucía una firmeza que sorprendió al vampiro. Lo invitó a sentarse nuevamente y el muchacho obedeció, aún perdido en sus ojos castaños.

—Tú sabes que yo amo a Stefan—Comenzó Elena, y Damon asintió, ignorando la punzada en el pecho que había acometido después de la afirmación de la joven— pero… tienes que entender por qué yo no podría… engañarlo o traicionarlo de ninguna forma— Elena tomó aire antes de proseguir.

»Antes de que Stefan llegara, yo estaba… perdida. Mis padres acababan de morir, y todas las cosas que antes me interesaban no tenían valor alguno para mí. Era como si alguien hubiera volteado mi mundo de cabeza y todo lo que antes había comprendido ahora tenía un significado extraño y sumamente desconcertante. Jeremy estaba completamente alejado de mí y yo… aunque trataba de sobreponerme, aún seguía herida por la ausencia de las dos personas que más había amado en el mundo. Cuando volví al colegio fue como entrar en una obra de teatro, y mi papel era el de una joven alegre y optimista. No recuerdo la cantidad de veces que dije "estoy bien" a todos los que me lo preguntaban.

»La primera vez que vi a Stefan… fue algo extraño, como si… no sé, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes. Desde luego, a medida que lo fui conociendo mi intriga aumentó mucho más. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba enamorada de él. Cuando descubrí su secreto… me asusté muchísimo, y terminé nuestra relación cuanto antes. Pero, cuando lo veía solo, una parte de mí se sentía culpable. Ese sentimiento crecía a medida que iban pasando los días que estábamos separados. Él me había salvado ¿entiendes? Cuando yo estaba recluida dentro de mí misma, fingiendo estar feliz pero en realidad desmoronándome por dentro, él me salvó. Volvió a mostrarme que podía ser feliz… junto a él. Es por eso que no puedo siquiera pensar en volver a dejarlo, le debo mucho más de lo que Stefan estaría dispuesto a reconocer.

Elena finalizó su explicación y Damon, que había cerrado los ojos cuando había comenzado, permaneció unos segundos en esa misma posición. Después, lentamente se fue forzando una sonrisa en su cara.

A Elena no le gustaban esas sonrisas. Damon podía sonreír burlonamente, con seducción e incluso, una que otra vez, sinceramente. Pero esa sonrisa carecía de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, era una pensada para ocultar el dolor, como la que ella esbozaba cuando quería dar la impresión de encontrarse perfectamente bien cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario.

—Supongo que eso es todo ¿no?—Comentó finalmente el vampiro, con los ojos aún cerrados, y, por lo tanto, incapaz de darse cuenta del gesto de malestar que se había formado en el rostro de la joven— Yo sabía que no tendría ninguna oportunidad, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que tú y Stefan están más unidos de lo que creía. Y en tu caso es un lazo irrompible, más fuerte aún que el amor que se tienen mutuamente: el deber moral—En ese punto Damon soltó una amarga carcajada— Vaya ¿quién lo creería? Mi hermano te tiene más sujeta de lo que podrías imaginarte jamás.

Elene observó el semblante del altivo vampiro, y la embargó otra vez ese remolino de sentimientos que tantas veces había tenido que ocultar en su presencia. Era una mezcla de enojo, ira, tristeza, pena y unas urgentes ganas de consolarlo, de borrar todo ese dolor que se escondía bajo la superficie.

—Aún no te explicado la última parte—Repuso ella, con un hilo de voz.

El vampiro abrió los ojos entonces y la miró con el seño fruncido.

— Yo amo a Stefan, Damon, y le debo mucho. Y me siento muy culpable y me odio a mi misma por quererte a ti también—Confesó.

Para Damon, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento. En su cabeza, las palabras resonaban tenuemente «_por quererte a ti también_» La miró con fijeza, preguntándose si era verdad lo que había dicho, si no había sido un delirio de su cabeza.

—No sé si es amor —Continuó vacilantemente la joven castaña— pero… la forma en que me siento cuando me miras…cuando me tocas… Es tan diferente a lo que siento por Stefan… Y te juro que… he tratado de ignorarte, de enojarme contigo y de echarte la culpa por ser tan seductor e insistente. Pero no logro hacerlo, Damon, ¡porque sé que es culpa mía!—Y se tiró de los cabellos, angustiada.

—Elena…—Susurró Damon. Ahora era él el que no sabía que decir.

—No, no digas nada. Esto, tendrás que olvidarlo, no puede saberlo nadie. Sobre todo Stefan— La idea de que su novio pudiera enterarse de lo que le había confesado a su hermano la aterrorizaba. Se paró de un salto, dispuesta a ir a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera estar lejos de Damon.

Pero esta vez fue la mano del vampiro lo que le impidió echar a correr. El pelinegro la volteó sin esfuerzo, y el movimiento hizo que Elena terminara con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Aprovechando la ocasión y, antes de que la joven tuviera tiempo de apartarse, la estrechó contra sí, disfrutando de su calidez y suavidad.

—Damon…—Se quejó Elena, con la voz amortiguada.

— ¿Acaso crees que podría olvidar lo que me has dicho esta noche?— Le susurró al oído, sin hacer caso a sus protestas. La muchacha se estremeció.

—Yo… Stefan…—Las frases se volvían inconexas a medida que Elena comenzaba a rendirse ante él.

—Shhh—La acalló Damon, mientras se separaba lentamente de ella, y tomaba su cabeza delicadamente con ambas manos—No sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto…—Le susurró anhelantemente, mientras proporcionaba suaves caricias a su rostro.

Elena cerró los ojos y Damon se acercó lentamente hacia ella, tratando de no perder de vista a la joven.

Sus labios se rozaron y ambos sintieron una descarga en todo su cuerpo, que barrió todos sus pensamientos y sólo dejó espacio en sus mentes para las arrebatadoras sensaciones que cada uno despertaba en el otro.

Fue Elena la que profundizó el beso, aplastándose aún más contra el cuerpo del vampiro, dejando que un suspiro escapara de sus labios entreabiertos. Damon dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuello, sus omoplatos, su espalda, para finalmente acabar en su cintura y poder así aferrarla con fuerza.

Elena tuvo entonces vía libre para pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y afianzar los dedos en su pelo.

La sensación era increíblemente poderosa, como si ambos fueran lo que el otro hubiera necesitado por mucho tiempo, y ahora por fin podían saciar esa necesidad. La proximidad no alcanzaba, necesitaban más, y, obedeciendo a sus instintos, Damon abrió lentamente la boca y lamió los labios de su compañera.

Ella lo imitó, dejando escapar un gemido gutural que hizo que el vampiro perdiera completamente los estribos. Invadió la boca de Elena sin más invitación por su parte y se degustó con las sensaciones que le provocaba esa humana tan provocativa y tentadora.

—Damon—Suspiraba ella entre besos, mientras el vampiro se entretenía en besar su rostro, su cuello… —Damon… deberíamos parar…

El vampiro no le hizo caso. Ja, después de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, después de lo que había sufrido por verla en los brazos de su hermano, después de todas esas noches que la había deseado, al fin podía tenerla. Y ella quería parar. Sí, claro.

¡Sobre su maldito cadáver!

Eso sí, consideraba que era un poco riesgoso estar besándose en medio de su porche. Podrían verlos cualquier persona o su hermano. Sin dejar de besar a Elena, le pegó un disimulado manotazo a la cerradura de la puerta, que hizo saltar el pestillo al instante.

La joven o bien no se dio cuenta, o bien no le importó, pues siguió besándolo incluso con más desenfreno que antes. Damon la abrazó con tanta ímpetu que la levantó del suelo, y sin perder un minuto, la llevó en volandas a su cuarto.

Elena era vagamente consciente del límite que había cruzado, y que, sí no se detenía, iba a cruzar otro más importante aún. Pero su resolución iba desapareciendo con cada beso que recibía, hasta que al final su mente quedó totalmente en blanco.

La joven cayó de espaldas en la cama, Damon trató de no aplastarla, pero al final dejó que ella estuviera encima de él, resolviendo que no sería capaz de ser tan caballeroso si Elena seguía besándolo de ese modo.

La muchacha se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sin ningún pudor se deshizo de su camiseta. Lentamente, y sin hacer caso de la lasciva mirada de Damon, desabrochó con rapidez la camisa negra del vampiro hasta que ambos estuvieron en igualdad de condiciones. Luego, ni lenta ni perezosa, perfiló con sus manos el abdomen del pelinegro, como si tratara de grabar cada músculo en su mente.

Sin saber cómo, volvía a encontrarse recostada, pero no le importó, ya que Damon volvió a besarla arrebatadoramente. Era increíble la forma en la que se había vuelto dependiente de sus labios, casi como una droga.

Pero un pensamiento irrumpió en su mente como un dardo; rápido, inesperado, profundo y doloroso.

_Stefan_

No se había dado cuenta de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta, hasta que Damon soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer a su lado.

Ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio tratando de recuperar el aliento, recostados uno al lado del otro, jadeando.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?—Le preguntó Damon después de unos segundos, mirando al techo.

—No lo sé—Contestó Elena con voz queda y algo desesperada. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad, se daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al dejarse llevar. Antes podía decir con seguridad que ella elegiría a Stefan, siempre e incondicionalmente. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar un grito de histeria que amortiguó poniéndose una almohada en el rostro.

Después de unos segundos, Damon le retiró la almohada con cautela. Elena lo miró con expresión desganada, pensando en cómo un solo individuo podía causar tantos problemas. Pero no, _Damon_ no era el problema. El problema era _ella_, que estaba jugando con ambos hermanos…

Igual que Katherine.

Elena se incorporó de pronto, abrazando sus rodillas y respirando profundamente para no hiperventilar.

— ¿Elena?—Llamó Damon mientras le tocaba levemente el pelo.

La joven rehuyó el contacto y se levantó de la cama, para pararse cerca de su escritorio.

—Esto está mal—Sentenció, mirando a Damon con expresión culpable

El pelinegro suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama con brusquedad.

—No empecemos de nuevo ¡por favor! Creí que ya lo habíamos arreglado.

A Elena le irritó de sobremanera ese desparpajo y ese descuido en su tono. ¿Cómo era posible que se lo tomara a broma?

— ¡No arreglamos nada, ya que tú empezaste con todo eso el besuqueo y…. y…!— Se interrumpió de golpe, comprendiendo enseguida su error. No debería haber ido por ahí, era terreno peligroso.

_Mierda…_

— ¡Ah, así que yo empecé con "todo eso del besuqueo"!_—_Repitió burlonamente mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia ella— Si no me equivoco, Elena, tú no parecías muy enfadada por eso...

La joven palideció cuando Damon se acercó a su rostro. Pero él no intentó nada, simplemente permaneció allí, a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Eres imposible—Le dijo, repitiendo, sin saberlo, las palabras que le había dicho esa misma noche.

Damon sonrío y salvó la distancia que los separaba con rapidez. La besó con dulzura, tan dulce que al principio Elena se sintió desconcertada. No conocía ese lado del joven vampiro. Lentamente, en su cabeza escuchó un _clic_. Ya sabía su elección.

Cuando se separaron, él la estrechó entre sus brazos y ella enterró la cara en su pecho, suspirando con cansancio.

—Tengo… que hablar con Stefan—Masculló ella con tristeza.

Damon lo notó, y tomó suavemente la barbilla de Elena con una mano, mientras acariciaba su rostro con la otra.

—No estés triste—Le susurró mirándola a los ojos— Sabes que yo estoy aquí.

Elena lo sabía, en efecto, y esperaba que eso nunca cambiara.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me moría de ganas de escribir algo Damon/Elena, son simplemente WOW. En fin, I come back, aunque en realidad nunca me fui a ninguna parte. Pero no he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo y ya decía yo que era hora de desempolvar las neuronas (¿y qué mejor que hacerlo con TVD?)

Estoy de vacaciones así que ¡viva yo! voy a tener más tiempo para escribir, y para leer y... eso. No, sería demasiado triste. Pero, basicamente es a lo que le voy a dedicar más trabajo, ya que en las últimas semanas casi muero bajo la gran cantidad de apuntes que tenía que estudiar, y no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni la lista de compras.

En fin, a ver si después del capítulo 2x11 se me ocurre otra cosa...

Saludos,

**Time Death**


End file.
